Little Love'
by Hime From The Dark World
Summary: Cinta kecil yang aneh, tapi cinta itu memang aneh, Warning : Shoun Ai, OOC, AU, Penyiksaan terhadap Sakura *dilemparin meja sama Masashi Kishimoto*, kegeje-an, aneh, humor garing kriuk-kriuk, gak terlalu pendek, gaka terlalu panjang XD / Author True Story/ buat fic di saat akan UTS/ summary ancor. sangan menghargai review v


**'Little Love'**

Cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi author, jadi anggap aja di sini Sakura itu author *dilemparin meja sama Masashi Kisimoto*, dan maaf kalu agak terhamburan soalnya fic ini ku tulis pakai MS Mobile, jadi yah apa adanya

Warning : OOC, Shoun Ai, AU, Penyiksaan terhadap Sakura *bletakk*, Ke Gejean, Humor Garing kriuk-kriuk.

Jika Minna anti salah satunya silahkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Pair : Tentu saja NaruGaaku tercinta.

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Ratet : T..

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Tercinta..

* * *

Cerita Ini di mulai Dari..

'Sakura POV'

Hari ini hari kamis, aku datang ke sekolah dengan keringat yang bercucuran, bayangkan kau mengayuh sepeda dari rumahmu yang berjarak 20km dari sekolah pada tengah hari di pertengahan musim panas. Aku bahkan mengutuk kakaku yang tak mau mengantarku ke sekolah karena hanya ingin bermain game. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku berada di sekolah pada jam (kira-kira) setengah tiga siang di tengah musim panas ?, salahkan lah guruku yang terlalu banyak memberikanku dan teman-temanku tugas sehingga aku harus meminjam WiFi sekolah untuk mengerjakanya.

Setelah ku parkirkan sepedaku di parkiran sekolah aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengganti cairan tubuhku yang hilang. Tapi, sebelum kakiku mengarah pergi tiba-tiba ada yang mengejutkanku dari belakang.

"Sakuuuraaaaa.." Dan mungkin ini hari sial sahabtku itu, tamparan refleksku mengenai pipinya.

"Bakaa.." Pekiku, sembari melayangkan tamparan pada pipi putih sobat karibku itu, tanpa sadar.

"Aww.. Sakitt, Sakuraa.." Jerit Ino memegangi cap bekas tanganku di pipinya.

"Hupp.. Maaf Ino, aku tak sengaja " Balasku, yang di balas ringisan kesakitan Ino. Yah, mungkin ada sedikit pelajaran untuk tidak mengagetkanku di saat lelah.

"Umm.. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja, tadi sempat ku lihat kak Shizune, kau bisa minta bantuanya, aku sedang haus nihh " Saranku padanya, kebetulan juga sekarang sedang ada eskull olahraga jadi pasti ada kak Shizune dokter sekolah sebagai antisipasi kalau ada murid yang cidera. Ino hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah UKS.

Kulihat punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh kearah UKS, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari pengganti cairan tubuh.

Kakiku kulangkahkan menuju kantin yang tak jauh dari parkiran sekolah, setelah membeli sebotol kecil air mineral dan setangkai permen mangga kesukaanku, aku berjalan-jalan sedikit sembari menunggu temanku yang belum datang, untungnya pohon-pohon di sekolah cukup rimbun, aku pun bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun sambil meneguk kembali minumanku, semuanya biasa saja sampai kulihat dua orang anak kecil berlari-lari di depanku, atau mungkin hanya satu saja karena anak berambut merah yang menggunakan kaos hitam lengan panjang itu terlihat seperti di tarik oleh anak lelaki berambut pirang berbaju putih di depanya.

Dan mungkin karena kehilangan keseimbangan, karena sedari tadi ditarik oleh temanya anak berambut merah itu terjatuh ke tanah. Si pirang terlihat kaget karena temanya jatuh.

"Itaai.. Naluto" sayup-sayup ku dengar ringisan anak berambut merah itu, mengingat jarak pohon tempatku berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Kulihat anak berambut merah itu benar-benar terlihat ingin menangis, dan anak berambut pirang itu yang di ketahui bernama Naruto terlihat mencoba menenangkan temanya.

"Uwaaaaaa.. Hiks.. Hiks" Dan seperti dugaanku tangisan si merah itu benar-benar pecah.

Merasa hal itu tidak penting aku pun kembali meneguk air mineralku, sembari sedikit melirik dua bocah ingusan yang kira-kira berumur 6thn itu, dan hebat alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat bocah bernama Naruto itu menyodorkan permen dari dalam mulutnya ke mulut si merah itu (langsung), dan sialnya air mineral yang hampir menyentuh tenggorokanku, tersembur keluar dengan suksesnya, juga permen mangga kesukaanku meluncur dengan suksesnya juga dari tanganku. Setelah adegan aneh antara kedua bocah yang merusak mata itu, kulihat si merah itu tangisanya mulai meredah.

Karena di pancing rasa penasaran aku pun mengikuti bocah yang terlihat mesra itu, mereka berjalan kearah sebuah pohon dan berhenti di situ. Karena tidak ingin terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan dari tadi aku pun memutuskan berbicara sebentar dengan mereka.

"Hai, adik-adik" Sapaku sekedar basa-basi.

"Hai, kak.." Jawab bocah berambut pirang itu, kulihat juga anak berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan ternyata dia 'LAKI-LAKI', Oh tuhan ada apa dengan dunia inii ? Kupikir dia tadi perempuan.

"Hei, kak ada apa sih ?" Kata bocah berambut pirang itu, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ngg.. Tidak aku hanya ingin bertanya, err.. Apa kau dan ngg.. Dia ?.." Jujur saja semua kata-kata yang ada di otakku dan yang ingin kukatakan sepertinya tertahan di tenggorokan, tidak bisa keluar.

"Kakak, kalau ngomong yang benar dong, masa ngomong aja sulit !" Kata bocah berambut pirang itu, sepertinya dia sedikit merasa acaranya diganggu dengan kehadiranku.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau dan dia umm.. Berpacaran ?" Tanyaku, sedikit merasa lega karena sudah ku katakan. Kulihat bocah pirang itu tersenyum lebar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Haa ? Maksudnya aku dan Gaara-chan ? Oh tentu saja dia pacarku" jawabnya santai dengan cengiran yang lebar.

Dan, Bletakk.. Tangan mungil milik Gaara melayang tepat di kepala si pirang itu.

"Baka Nalu, sejak kapan kita pacalan ? Memangnya siapa yang mau pacalan sama kamu ?" Sergah Gaara cepat dengan logat cadelnya yang lucu.

"Hee ? Bukanya Gaara sendiri kan yang bilang kalau mau jadi pacarku ?" Kata anak bernama Naruto itu cepat. Aku ingin tertawa melihat adegan lucu ini.

Kulihat Gaara berjalan ke arah Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang kekasih.

'Iya, tapi jangan bilang-bilang di depan kakak ini dong Nalu' bisik Gaara, tapi tentu saja masih dapat ku dengar.

"Hoo.. Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran yah" kataku cepat, kulihat Naruto tersenyum senang, sedangkan Gaara bersembunyi di belakang Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Tuh.. Kakak tau" Kata Naruto santai, kulihat si merah itu makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di belakang si pirang.

"Hum.. Aku masih belum percaya tuh, coba kalian buktikan. Tapi sebelum itu umur kalian berapa ?" Tanyaku, untuk memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar masih bocah, bukan orang dewasa yang berbentuk bocah.

"Aku berumur 7 tahun, dan Gaara 5 tahun" jawab si pirang a.k.a Naruto dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu cepat buktikan kalau kalian benar-benar pacaran" kataku, memangnya apa yang dapat di lakukan bocah berumur 7 tahun dan 5 tahun ?.

"Oke" jawab Naruto, sembari menarik Gaara.

"Naluu.." Kudengar si merah itu memekik pelan, sasaat sebelum si pirang itu menempelkan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman yang lebih extream dari insiden permen tadi, dan hebat kulihat Naruto mengulum sedikit bibir mungil sang kekasih, dan si merah itu terlihat sangan menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Ngghh.." Desah si merah itu pelan, membuat kepalaku semakin panas, ternyata ini yang dapat dilakukan bocah berumur 7 tahun dan bocah berumur 5 tahun, dan seiring berjalannya waktu adegan itu mulai berubah menjadi panas.

Kulihat mereka menarik diri diakhir ciuman itu. Dan si merah itu terlihat lebih merah dari tadi.

"Bagaimana kak ?" Tanya si pirang padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merah dan mata melebar.

"Oh iya.. Untuk sekedar tambahan, kami selalu melakukan Kissu, jadi jangan heran kalau melihatnya lagi nanti" Kata Naruto santai, dengan menatapku remeh, seakan aku adalah penggangu.

"Gyaaaaaaaa..." Teriaku sambil berlari... Aku perlu UKS.

'End Sakura POV'

'Normal POV'

"Gyaaaaaaaa.." Teriak Sakura, sambil berlari.

"Ehh.. Nalu ? Kakak tadi kenapa?" Tanya Gaara polos.

"Sudahlah Gaa-chan, dia baru dapat pelajaran. Yuk kita lanjutkan" Kata Naruto santai sambil menarik Gaara dalam pelukanya, duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

Sementara Di tempat lain...

"Gyaaaaaa... Inooo" teriak Sakura mendobrak pintu UKS.

"Ada apa Saku ?" Kata ino dengan wajah yang terbungkus perban.

"Anak Kecillllll.. Ugwaaaaaaa..." Teriak Sakura.

"Kau kenapa ? hidungmu berdarah?" tanya ino panik.

"Gyaaaa.. Cinta anak kecillll.. Inoo.." Teriak Sakura lagi.

"Hee ? Cinta Anak Kecil ?" Tanya ino tidak mengerti.

"Tadiii.. Anak Kecilll... Kissu.. Cintaaa.. Ugwaaaaa.. 7 tahun, 5 tahuuunn.. Gyaaaaaaaa" teriak sakura dengan intonasi pengucapan yang tidak jelas.

"Anakkkkk Keciiiillllll..." pekik Sakura dan Brukkk.. Dengan suksesnya badan Sakura berciuman dengan lantai, melupakan tugas sekolahnya yang masih menumpuk.

Ino hanya melihatnya dengan tampang melongo..

FIN..

* * *

Gyaaahaaaa.. Akhirnya selesai jugaaa.. Fic ini ku buat sebagai pelampiasan karena streesss ingin ujiaaannnn (bukanya belajar) gimana ceritanya ? Aneh kan ? Hohoho.. Tentu saja aneh.. Karena cerita ini di ambil dari pengalaman pribadi author yang anneh inii.. Xixixixi.. Awalnya aku juga emang gak habis pikir kalau dengan anak kecil yang waktu itu, tapii yasudalahh.. Siapa peduli *bletak*.

Hoho.. Silahkan, mau review Gak review siapa peduli, itu urusan kalian.. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga perlu kritik yang membangun sih XD, oh.. Iyaa.. mohon doanya yah.. Semoga nilaiku bagus... Aminn.. *plakk*.

Sampai ketemu di ficku yang lain yaaa.. Minna.. *dadaadadadada*.


End file.
